Pink Love
by Rogue Daffodil
Summary: Shino and Sakura sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes Love, then comes Marriage, then comes a Baby in a baby carriage! Or does it? How long will they be together? Only time will tell... ShinoSaku, Oneshot series. Rated M for future content.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto or any of its respective characters. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. (Mostly my amusement.) However, if I DID own Naruto, it would be called "Neji and Hinata: Byakugan Babies Galore!" That has a nice ring to it...

**Author's Note:**Welcome, dear reader! This is _Pink Love_, my new shrine to ShinoSaku! Here, I will detail the sometimes smooth, often rocky romance between the blossom and the bug. Another Oneshot series folks, and yes, these stories will all be tied to the same Alternate Universe as my other fics. The events in this first installment occur right after Ino's party, in _Attention_. So, here it is. _Pink Love_!

Don't forget to _review_!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Pink Love**

"Oh, where _is_ she?" Mrs. Haruno paced frettfully about her kitchen, while her husband's path was cut decidedly through, then into the front hall, where he would lean solemly against the door, peeping outside for any sign of their missing daughter. It was late, and Haruno Sakura should have been home by now.

"I don't know," he answered, "but she'd better be here in the next _four_ minutes, or she'll be grounded for a _year_." His prominent forehead wrinkled in annoyance. "It's that _Ino_ girl. _She's_ the bad influence," he mumbled.

"You really think it's her?" Mrs. Haruno frowned. "_I_ think it's that _Uchiha_. You know how she follows him around!" She washed her hands for the tenth time in the last few minutes, angrily splashing the water around. "Maybe even that _Uzumaki Naruto_..." She snatched the dish towel off her shoulder, rubbed her hands and forearms with a vigor that threatened to scrape away skin, then folded it neatly before draping it back on her shoulder. Her husband pulled back the curtain in the window beside the door.

"I _see_ someone!" He shouted.

His wife wasted no time. She rushed for the door, shoving the man aside and swung it open. Then, the middle-aged woman placed her fists on her hips, screeching loudly.

"_Haruno Sakura_!" The kunoichi nearly jumped out of her skin, hearing her mother's most sinister voice. "_Where have you been_!?" Shino held the gate open for her, and she passed in front of him.

"Uh-oh..." She cringed. "My mom's _pissed_..."

Shino squeezed her hand. "You snuck out?" He asked, locking the gate behind them while she waited.

"Of course not," Sakura answered. "I'm not _crazy_. I told them I'd be an _Ino's_, but..." She bit her lip.

"They gave you a curfew." He arched an eyebrow. "And you ignored it."

Sakura's shoulders slumped briefly, before she straightened up again. "How am I supposed to have any _fun_ when my parents treat my like a _two-year-old_?" She scowled. "I'm a _ninja_ for Gods' sake!"

Shino pulled her closer to himself, sliding his arm around her waist. The kunoichi stiffened slightly, until his fingertips started poking her in the ribs.

She giggled. "Shino-kun! This isn't the _time_!" She looked up at him, and he was focused elsewhere. Following his line of sight, Sakura met the preturbed and suspicious eyes of her mother.

"Sakura," Mrs. Haruno said, oozing contempt. "Who is this person?"

"Well, mom..." Sakura began, nervously rubbing her arm.

"_Ahem_," Mr. Haruno cleared his throat, stepping outside. Shino stood straighter, then peeled his arm away from Sakura. He bowed respectfully to her father and mother.

"I am Aburame Shino," he said. "I have come to escort your honorable daughter home safely."

"Well," Mr. Haruno walked toward them. He held out his hand, and Shino shook it, firmly and confidently. "I am grateful." He watched the nervous way his daughter fidgeted, shifting from one foot to the other. He watched the way Shino stood a step ahead of her, shielding her slightly. A protective stance. A common _courtship_ gesture in the great shinobi clans. "But, Aburame-san. You should have had her back here _four hours_ ago." He frowned.

"I apologize. I only became aware of Haruno-san's curfew a moment ago."

Her father gave a grunt of acknowledgement. "In any case, we appreciate your thoughtfulness." He turned his attention toward his daughter. "Come inside now, Sakura," he said. Soon, he was walking back through the door, dragging his wife by the arm. The door closed quietly.

"That was... _odd,_" Sakura commented. Shino smiled. "I can't believe he wasn't _mad_..."

The Aburame shrugged, then turned to face her so that his back was all that was visible through the window.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's going on out there!" Mrs. Haruno pushed her husband aside, only to press her nose against the glass. "What is that _boy_ doing to my _little girl_!?" She sneered at the man beside her. "I want an explanation! _Now_!" She hissed.

"_That_ would be none of our _business_, darling." He smirked, and she scowled.

"What do you mean by _that_? She was _late_, and brings this _boy_ home with her? A boy we've never even _met_, by the way! And all you have to say is _'you should have had her back here four hours ago_,'" she mocked him, shaking her fist in his face.

He sighed at his wife's antics. The apple truly didn't fall far from the tree.

"Tonight is as good a time as _any_ to meet such a polite and well mannered young man," he said, and she folded her arms. "Would you prefer she came home with that _Uchiha_?"

She glared at him, her frown digging deeper into her face. "_No_," she finally admitted.

Her husband sighed, before taking her in his arms. "Then, let's cut her some slack. Just this once."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sh-Shino-kun?" He leaned toward her, holding her body still with his arms.

"Good night, Sakura-chan," he whispered into her ear. "You are quite pleasant to be around, you know. I hope we can do this again soon." She swallowed. "See you tomorrow?" Then, he kissed her furiously blushing cheek.

"H-Hai," she answered, breathlessly.

Aburame Shino realeased the Haruno from his grip, reluctantly allowing her to take the few steps to her front door. She had no idea how long he'd waited to do that, and he was glad Kiba had convinced him to attend Ino's party tonight. He always recieved her invitations, but had only gone a couple of times, having been put off by Ino's obnoxious entertainment style. Of cousre, if he wanted to get closer to _Sakura_, he'd had no other choice. It was either a _dance_ at the party, or a _spar_ at school, and Shino had _no_ intentions of being on the receiving end of her potent fists. He'd rather see some poor _sucker_ on the practice field receive _those_ honors.

She lingered at the door for a while, just watching him. Slowly, her arm raised and she wiggled her fingers in a cute wave, before smiling that sweet, girlish smile that he liked _so_ much.

"Good night, Shino-kun," she said, then slipped through the door, her long locks of pink trailing angelically behind.

When she was gone, Shino took a deep, deep breath. He held it for several seconds, then it rushed out of his lungs in a tense shiver. He really _did_ it. He _really_ got Haruno Sakura to _notice_ him. But, now he had quite a dilemma.

Shino turned from Sakura house, quietly walking back to the road. He wasn't blind. He'd seen how many boys had noticed Sakura during the party. _Fools_. She'd been to every single party that Ino had ever thrown, and not _one_ of them had asked her to dance. It was no wonder they'd been as surprised as he to learn just how good a dancer she was, or how _lovely_ she looked while her body twisted to the music. He passed through the gate. No, he wasn't blind, and he _certainly_ wasn't _stupid_. He'd also seen _Sasuke's_ eyes drifting toward the jade-eyed beauty more than once. Yes, Shino definately had a dilemma on his hands. Now that the others were aware of Sakura's hidden charms, how exactly was the mild-mannered bug-ninja going to _keep_ her?

Soon, Shino veered from the road, stepping into the thick forest. He'd come up with something, even if he had to ask his father for advice. Because now, after waiting this long, after having _finally_ worked up his courage, Aburame Shino sure as _hell_ wasn't going to _lose_...

**End  
(or is this just the beginning?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto or any of its respective characters. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. (Mostly my amusement.) However, if I DID own Naruto, it would be called "Neji and Hinata: Byakugan Babies Galore!" That has a nice ring to it...

**Author's Note:**Hey, so I'm back again. Here's another sweet ShinoSaku. ::sigh:: I _so_ love those two! Anyhow, these events occur roughly four days after _Pink Love_. Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Protocol**

Aburame Shino stood outside of Sakura's house, his arms full with the sapling peach tree, and the bag of gourmet, dark roasted coffee beans. He'd had to promise his mother a full month of weeding in her garden just to get her to part with the much coveted items. But after his first early morning at her disposal, she'd happily prepared a batch of his favorite cookies. Oatmeal raisin. Simple, sweet... delicious. His cheeks began to warm beneath his high collar. He'd eaten a couple right then and there, but not nearly as many as his mother was used to seeing. She'd sat him down then, and sweetly but firmly asked him to explain. He should have known he'd never be able to keep a secret from her.

So, after his dear mother had soaked her melted heart back up off the floor, she wrapped the remaining cookies in the cute, frilly paper that held them now. He would give the cookies to Sakura-chan. He glanced down at them, poking up out of the bag. She'd better like them, too, because inside he was having a fit. His mother's cookies were one of the few things he didn't like to share.

Shino took a deep breath, then knocked three times on the door. Three times. Not too loud or too eager, but not too softly, either. He knew Sakura-chan's father had been impressed with him. Now, he had to make certain that it stayed that way. Confidence, he told himself. Confidence...

He heard the kunoichi's mother on the other side. Damn. He hadn't made such a good impression on _her_.

The door eased open, and Shino was faced with the rigid glare of one _angry_ mother hen. "Aburame-san," she acknowledged, which was more than he'd expected. "Why are you here so early?"

Shino managed a polite bow, despite the packages in tow. "Sakura-chan has accepted my offer to escort her to school today." He held out the sapling. "This is for you, honorable Haruno-san."

She looked surprised, but vaguely pleased. "Thank you," she said, relieving him of the plant. "Won't you come inside?"

The moment he stepped into her home, the Aburame was welcomed by the scent of cherry blossoms. The colors chosen to decorate the house were pinks and deep reds, complimentary colors that hugged the walls like some elegantly wrapped gift. Above the mantlepiece, there was a portrait of Sakura as a toddler, sitting demurely at the trunk of an old, old sakura tree; its thick branches in full vibrant bloom. Her expression could be mistaken for one of calm and reserve, hands resting neatly over her folded knees. But he saw the truth in her jade eyes, striking and shining with temper, no doubt from being made to sit still long enough for the painter to finish the job. And the man had captured her exquisitely, too, from the slight sloping angle with which she held her head, to the subtle drawing in of her lips. A cursory glance might decieve a person into believing she had an _adorable_ _pout_, but Shino saw what lay beneath the veil.

He wanted to laugh _so_ hard, but that would only ruin whatever good impression he'd just made with her mother. He had to be careful. It was obvious that the woman was proud of her daughter, what with all the pictures of the girl framed and hung up everywhere. And Sakura was smiling big and happily in all of them. They loved their daughter, and she loved them, too. It was no wonder the woman didn't want to part with her little cherry blossom.

Shino turned to face the woman. He saw that same wariness in her eyes, as if she were assesing his reaction to his surroundings, daring him to challenge her claim. He would never. Now, he understood what he could not possibly have known before he'd come here today. She would accept him, if only he respected their special relationship; as long as he didn't overstep his bounds.

"This is for your honorable husband," he held out the bag of coffee beans. "Both gifts," he gestured toward the tree in her arms, "are compliments from my dear mother."

"I see," she whispered. She accepted the bag, looking a bit perplexed at the frilly paper poking up from the top. "And this?" She asked.

Shino fought to conceal his warming cheeks, though he wasn't entirely sure he'd succeeded. "Those are for Sakura-chan. Cookies." He made a nervous sound in the back of his throat. "Oatmeal raisin. They're very good."

Sakura's mother smiled, shocking him further. "I'm sure they are, Aburame-san."

"Ah, Aburame-san," he recognized the approving voice of Sakura's father. "Welcome to our home. It is good to see you here."

"Thank you, honorable Haruno-san," he bowed lower than usual.

"Sakura will be down shortly." He descended the staircase. His wife skipped up to him, offering him a sniff of the dark roast. "In the meantime, would you like to have a cup of _coffee_ with me?"

"I am flattered, Haruno-san. However, I am not allowed to drink coffee," he answered.

"Well," Mrs. Haruno said. "I'm sure I have a glass of _chocolate milk_ with your name on it," and she walked into the kitchen, taking the accepted courtship offerings with her. His father had indeed been right. Follow protocol to the letter, and the cherry blossom would be his.

Mr. Haruno chuckled. "Gave you a hard time, did she?"

"No, sir," Shino answered immediately.

This time, the man laughed out right. "Come now," he said, patting the boy lightly on the back, while leading him to stand nearer the staircase. "I know my wife is an intimidating woman. Sakura is much like her, you know." His eyebrow raised. Then, his voice dropped significantly. "Are you sure you can handle her?"

Shino shoved his hands inside his pockets to keep from fidgeting. "Yes, sir," he said. "I hope so, sir."

"Good." Sakura's father looked quite pleased, indeed.

Not long after, the kunoichi in question poked her head out from around the corner at the top of the stairs. "Dad? Have you seen my sandals?" She asked. Then she noticed the Aburame, quietly watching her from below. Her eyes widened; first in surprise, then from excitement. "Shino-kun!" She ran down the stairs.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan," he offered her a slight bow.

"Good morning!" She beamed. "I wasn't expecting you until a little later, but I'm glad you're here." Her subtle, pink blush did not go unnoticed by either male in her presence. "So, um..." She worried her lip, nervously.

"You're sandals are right by the door, dear," Mr. Haruno kissed his daughter's cheek. "Do try not to leave them laying around," he said, before disappearing himself into the kitchen. When he arrived, his wife had two mugs of coffee prepared, along with a sampling of Oatmeal raisin cookies on a small plate, and two tall glasses of chocolate milk. "Playing _hostess_, I see."

His words could almost be accusing, but she didn't miss the amusement in them. "I'm not spying. I'll be good, I promise." She placed the glasses and plate on a tray, then shook her head, smiling lightly at some amusing thought. "I prayed for this, you know. Just like I prayed for our little Sakura-chan." Her eyes were glossy. "The Gods _do_ answer prayers."

"I know," he smiled. "We are very blessed." He took a sip from his steaming mug. "Mmmm... Excellent."

"My new little tree will be heavy with fruit soon. I'm going to plant it as soon as they're off to school."

"Very good, dear," her husband mused. "But, you'd better get going. It's almost time for them to leave."

"Oh, yes!" Then, she sauntered back into the front hall with the cookies and milk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haruno Sakura munched lightly on one delicious cookie, while Shino watched her with much interest. They sat on the small porch out front, side by side, enjoying his mother's delectable treat. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Then she blushed, so she looked away.

"Shino-kun?" She asked, quietly, still too nervous to face him.

"Yes, Sakura-chan?"

"A-Arigatou..." Her gorgeous hair fell over her face, and the Aburame was compelled to brush it back, revealing her blush-stained cheeks. She gasped, but didn't tell him to stop.

"You are _very_ welcome," he said. Then he closed in on her, her heavy breathing a compelling invitation. "May I kiss you again, Sakura-chan?"

Her blush deepened, and she shivered a bit before answering. "Hai," she whispered, her head down.

She was breathless when his lips pressed against her hot cheek, burning him from the inside out. It was better this time, the anticipation she exuded as delightful as the feel of her skin beneath him. He pulled back, and her jade eyes were locked on his.

"I... I've never done this before," she told him. "No one has _ever_..."

"It's alright," he said. "Neither have I. But, I believe it would be _worthwhile_ for us to continue." He slowly stroked her fingers with his own, leaning closer. "Wouldn't you agree, Sakura-chan?"

"Yes..." She trailed off, clearly taken by his approaching mouth.

"_Ahem_," Mr. Haruno interrupted them, and they halted-- lips merely a breath away. "Time to leave, _children_," he said, with much emphasis on the final word. They stood, returning the empty glasses and plate to the tray. Sakura handed the tray to her father, then curtseyed, while Shino bowed respectfully. "I shall expect my daughter home no later than nine-o-clock. Is that understood, Aburame-san?"

"Hai!" Shino answered. Things were progressing _much_ better than he had expected. Much better indeed.

"Thanks, dad!" Sakura grinned. Apparently, it was better than _she'd_ expected, too.

The kunoichi grasped his hand then, and they were off to the Academy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shino-kun?" She squeezed his hand as they walked along the winding road, a road that would take them both to unknown destinations, with time.

"Hmm?" He returned the squeeze.

"Will you come again tomorrow?"

The Aburame almost died right then. Oh, he would come. As long as she welcomed his company, he would come.

"If you so desire," he answered. "Do you _want_ me to come again?"

The kunoichi rested her head on his shoulder. "Of _course_, silly. I wouldn't be asking if I didn't."

Shino smirked, for the first time since beginning his courtship of Haruno Sakura. _Yes_. The cherry blossom would _definitely_ be his...

**End**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto or any of its respective characters. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. (Mostly my amusement.) However, if I DID own Naruto, it would be called "Neji and Hinata: Byakugan Babies Galore!" That has a nice ring to it...

**Author's Note:**Hello, people! I'm back with another super cute ShinoSaku! Oh, how I love those two! I think everyone will enjoy this, so please tell me what you think. This is the same day as _Protocol_ (from the _Pink Love_ series) and _Irreconcilable_ (from the _Gifts_ series). ::takes a sip of something cool and refreshing:: Mmmm... tastes like pink lime-aid!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Curious...**

Aburame Shino led Haruno Sakura through the overgrown trail on the outskirts of the village. She'd released his hand a while ago, swinging her arms back and forth in merry amusment. He couldn't for the life of him figure out what was so funny, but it didn't bother him. It was a part of Sakura's personality, after all. And he, of all people had never found anything to dislike about Sakura.

"Where are we going, Shino-kun?" Her voice was light and inquisitive. The bug-ninja pushed his shades back up the bridge of his nose, concealing the fact that his eyes had barely left her since they'd begun their excursion.

"I thought I'd take you somewhere special. It's a very private place of my own. You'd be the first to see it, besides myself of course."

The kunoichi turned her sparkling jade eyes toward him. "Wow," she answered, her pretty pink flush driving him to distraction. "I'm really _flattered_, Shino-kun."

He smiled, gaining excitement from each flutter of her lashes. "Not nearly as much as I, I promise you."

Sakura looked a little shocked, but managed a retort. "Yeah, after this _morning_ I bet you couldn't stop thinking about me," she leaned toward him slyly.

Oh, how right she was. He'd wanted to kiss her then, but they were interrupted and had to wait through the unbearable length of school, as well as the tension created by Sasuke's announcement. Luckily, he'd planned to ask Sakura to the Ball weeks ago, and had already commissioned her gift. He'd taken it with him to school everyday since its acquisition, just to be certain he'd have it when the announcement finally came. His smile shifted into a broad smirk as Sakura's blush deepened throughout his silence. Those who planned ahead...

The Aburame chuckled. "Sakura-chan thinks very highly of herself. I wonder if she can back it up?"

The Haruno blinked, then blinked again, halting as Shino continued down the trail. Her whole body flushed. He wanted _her_ to prove her desirability? When _he_ was the one leading her into the _woods_? She rolled her eyes. Shino-kun didn't have a clue...

She ran to catch up with him. "Is that a challenge?" She cooed, brushing her shoulder against him. If he wanted to be on the receiving end of her kunoichi training, she wasn't going to complain. How often did cadets get to practice _those_ skills, anyway?

"Only a question," he answered, brimming with secret mischeif.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shino sent the Kikai bug to land on Sakura's collar, where it crawled unnoticed beneath the fabric. He was curious to know her reaction to the tiny parasite. And, if she could handle _one_ Kikai, could she handle a swarm? His eyebrows arched at the prospect of Sakura screaming and flailing wildly to rid herself of his bugs. He prayed to the Gods that she'd have a more subdued reaction.

He felt the insect tugging on a thin line of communication. 'Flower smells sweet, but where is the nectar?' He sighed. So, they were back to _that_ again...

'_That's not what I sent you for_,' Shino thought back at the bug. '_Just crawl around for a while and see what she does_.'

The insect answered back indignantly. 'We want the nectar. Flower must have nectar.'

Dammit! This was getting annoying! _'Just do as I say_!' He mentally hissed. The Kikai made some kind of high-pitched noise indicating its own displeasure, before finally succumbing to his will. Shino sighed, then smiled under his own collar while watching Sakura very carefully...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haruno Sakura walked along Shino's side, occasionally glancing up at the insect-wielding ninja. He was focused ahead on the overgrown trail, leading her through branches and vines, over gnarled roots and stumps. As she stepped over one particular grouping of roots, she felt a strange tickling on her leg.

She giggled, swiping at herself. "Must have been a spider," she smiled at Shino. "This trail really hasn't been used much, has it?"

"No, not much." He sounded amused, which only goaded the kunoichi.

Sakura intentionally stumbled, launching herself toward him. "Oh, Shiiiinnnnooo-kuuuunnnnn!" He caught her by the waist, holding her up under her arms, while she bent forward awkwardly. Her big green eyes stared up at him, and her lips were moist and slightly parted.

Shino just stood there with the girl dangling in his arms, enjoying the feel of her silken hair slidding over his hands; enjoying the unfamilliar spark she'd ignited with her curious jade eyes; enjoying the slow smirk tugging at her lips, and _especially_ enjoying the way she gripped onto his shoulders, rubbing her chest against him as she finally began to rise from her position.

"S-Sakura-chan?" He questioned. The kunoichi sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, letting it slide back out slowly against her teeth. She was almost eye-level when she breathed the words.

"Shino-kun... you're so _quick_. I thought for sure I'd fall on my face." Her blush lit up her pale skin in the fading sunlight, enticing him, demanding his focus. His arms squeezed around her, and he felt her knee dip between his legs. He stiffened, fighting back a blush of his own.

"Ah... ah... are you... alright, Sakura-chan?" He somehow managed to ask. She giggled again, the sound as well as the movement it produced driving him wild, threatening to unglue him at any moment.

"I'm fine, Shino-kun," she twisted a lock of bright pink around her finger, innocently tilting her head. "Thanks to _you_..." She fluttered her eyelashes again, leaning forward.

Shino swallowed a large, sudden lump. "You're welcome," he quickly said, backing away. She just kept _staring_ at him, luring him in with those eyes... Those bright, beautiful eyes...

'Flower!' The Kikai erupted. 'Flower, flower, flower!' Shino's jaw clenched, while his Kikai began their sudden exit from his body.

'_What are you doing_?!' He demanded of the parasites. '_Get back inside_! _Stop it_!_ You're going to scare her away_!'

'Flower has nectar. We will find the nectar.' Their answer was firm and decisive. Shino was starting to get worried.

He watched helplessly as a little over a dozen Kikai crawled onto the kunoichi, exploring and searching her body. They sent back the information in a jumbled rush and Shino closed himself off from their communications. He would have to sort through their findings, but not right now. Not while the female in question was still so threateningly close.

"Sakura-chan?" He asked, finally releasing his hold. He watched her run a hand through her hair, sweeping away three Kikai, who immediately flew right back into the nest of petal pink.

She scratched her scalp lightly. "You don't look so good," she said, pouting. Maybe she was being too forward. She blinked away a gnat or something that was pestering her eyelashes. "Are you sure you want to keep going?" Maybe he was having second thoughts.

"I'm fine," he answered, taking her hand as he attempted to call his bugs back again. "Please, let's continue." He lifted a curtain of vines, allowing her to pass in front of him. Shino's eyes grew wide beneath his shades, as he found the Kikai scampering around the backs of her thighs and up the inside of her dress.

_Shit_! What the hell was he going to do?

Sakura giggled once again, smoothing her hands over her bottom. "Shino!" Her head swung around. "Are you tickling me?"

_Sort of_...

"No," he answered. _Yes_...

She made it past the curtain of vines, stepping into a clearing. "Then what _is_ that?" She shuddered. Then, her face turned bright red and she exploded in hysterical laughter. "What's going on?!" She cackled, gripping her sides.

Oh, dear Gods! They were all over her! Perhaps sending even _one_ Kikai was a bad idea. He groaned. He should have known better...

Sakura bounced up and down, shaking and laughing voilently. "Shino! Help me! I don't know what to--" Her voice rose in uninhibited jubilation, laughing as tears formed in her eyes. "Aaahhhh!!!" She squealed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The kunoichi could take no more, so she did the unthinkable in any other situation. She unzipped her dress, straight down to the waist, sliding her arms free of the red fabric. Gazing down at herself, she finally understood what was happening.

She gasped. "Shino-kun! Your bugs are on me!"

The Aburame shut his eyes, wishing not to see the inevitable eruption of temper. He'd sure done it now...

A few seconds passed, and all Shino heard was another soft giggle. His eyes opened.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Hmm?" He found her sitting demurely, watching his Kikai run trails up and down her bare arms. The top half of her dress was pooled around her in the soft grass, and she was covered only in her standard kunoichi bindings.

Shino's cheeks flooded with heat. "_Sakura_..."

"Why didn't you _tell_ me, Shino?" Her eyes darkened, and her smile was pure mischief.

"I... didn't think you would... take it very well," he admitted. She'd taken it well alright, lifting one Kikai up with a finger and setting it purposefully on the tip of her nose.

"Really, Shino, if you didn't think I could handle the bugs, you should've just asked." Her words sounded a little miffed, but her expression was filled with the same amusement he'd noticed at the beginning of their walk. "I mean, come on. I look _and_ smell like a sakura blossom. I'm no stranger to insects."

Light dawned on him. "Then, you _knew_ I was going to..." He trailed off, not at all wanting to implicate himself, even after knowing he'd fallen for her accursed kunoichi trickery.

"Test me?" She finsihed for him. "Oh, yeah... that was obvious." She snickered, patting the ground beside her. "I just didn't know you were gonna _swarm_ me," she said. Shino came forward, then sat down where her hand was resting on the earth. "But what I want to _know_ is..." She leaned toward him. "_Why_, Shino-kun?"

"Well, I... um..." The bug-ninja couldn't answer. Why _had_ he done it? He'd wanted to kiss her certainly, but there seemed to be some pervasive reason propelling him toward Sakura, cost be damned. What was it? _Why_? All the reasons he came up with sounded lame in his own head.

'Because you want female,' his bugs answered for him. 'Female smells sweet. Flower _so_ beautiful.' His jaw stiffened. They were teasing him! _Dammit_! They weren't supposed to do that!

"Shino-kun," Sakura gripped onto his jacket, pulling herself closer. "Do you want to _make out_ with me?"

He gasped, leaning backward until he toppled over, with the kunoichi sprawled on top of him. "_Sakura-chan_..."

"_Do you_?" She flattened her body against him. What could he say? What could he _possibly_ _say_?

He took a strangled breath. "Hai," he answered, and that was all she needed to hear.

Sakura's lips crushed onto his, and he was left in a hazy swirl of cherry blossoms. Her hair fanned out around them, and he was compelled to slide his hands through it, kneading her shoulder blades and stroking her spine. _Gods_, she smelled so good! The Kikai kept up their exploration, eliciting giggles or long gasps from the girl above him. Her tongue plundered his mouth, and the shock sent a sudden tingle throughout his whole body.

_Sakura-chan_...

"Shino-kun," she moaned into his mouth. "Mmmm... Your lips are so soft..." Her tongue taunted his, and he finally latched onto it, sucking until her eyes widened then slowly shut again.

The Aburame wrapped his arms around her waist, shifting her weight above him. Sakura straddled him then, planting her forearms beside his head. His hands explored her back, slipping under her bindings as she arched against him, writhing beneath his attentions.

"_Oh_..." She gasped. "_Shino-kun_..."

He loved the sound of her calling his name. He loved the feel of her, the smell of her. _The taste_...

'Nectar!' The Kikai barged into his thoughts again. 'Nectar! We found the nectar!'

Shino, in a state of blissful curiosity, decided to allow his bugs to form the image of _where_ they'd found her mysterious _nectar_-- and instantly regretted it.

'_Ahhhh_!' He practically screamed out loud. '_Hurry up and come back_! _Get away from her_,_ right now_!' The bugs were disappointed, but obeyed, having already located their delicious prize.

He pushed Sakura away, crawling swiftly backward until he was pressed against a tree. "Ah... please stop, Sakura-chan," he said. "You're kind of... _overwhelming_ me..." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't quite the truth, either.

The Haruno smiled, not at all surprised. Shino-kun was so _shy_. She giggled. She would _definitely_ have to be the aggressive one!

"Well, Shino-kun," she said, demurely rolling her shoulder and chest away from him. "I'm sorry if I came on too strong, it's just that I like you a lot, and I know you like me too." Her gaze fixed to his, daring him to answer otherwise.

He looked away. "I like you very much, Sakura-chan," Shino said. "Very, very much." He had to at least admit it to himself, even if he couldn't stand to look into her eyes. Then, after more than a few unexpected moments of silence, his focus shifted worriedly toward her, only to find shock and sincere _flattery_ troubling her features.

Shino's brow furrowed. Dear, Gods... Had no one ever told her that before? Had _Sasuke_ never admitted what was so painfully obvious? That he liked her? That he _cared_? As he watched, her expression became one of interest and intruige. Shino was suddenly aware of what she wanted, aware of what they _both_ wanted. It was time he stared taking this seriously.

"Sakura-chan, the Kikai will always be around. _Always_. Are you sure you're okay with that?"

She bit her bottom lip, eyes rolling as more and more bugs flew onto and around her. "Shino-kun, I think they like me more than you do. At least _they_ want to come near me today," she huffed.

Finally taking the bait, he stood. Shino sauntered toward her as Kikai flitted through the air around them. So, she was really alright with it? He leaned over her half prone form, taking her face in his palm, before drawing her up and forward. He instructed three of his bugs to exit from the burrows in his neck, then to land on her reddened cheek. Sakura didn't flinch. In fact, she looked _outrageously_ _gorgeous_.

That was it. He could take no more.

Aburame Shino kissed the cherry blossom with a fervor that rivaled the heat of the sun's light on brilliant pink sakura petals. And as they continued on into the haze of darkness, the bug-ninja's last coherent thought, was to instruct the Kikai to keep all comments about the Flower, her _nectar_, and its mysterious _location_ to themselves...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the stroke of nine, Shino stood before her father and mother as Sakura squealed excitedly, presenting them with the gift he'd given her in exchange for her company at the upcoming Ball. The three inch long, superbly sharp kunoichi hair-pin was topped by an intricately detailed blown glass butterfly. Its rich swirls of color glinted beautifully in the light of their front hall, unmarred by the little hinge on the insect's body that would allow it to lay flat, in order to become a more effective ninja tool.

"Isn't it _perfect_, mom?" The cherry blossom beamed with pride. "I mean, it's just gonna look _so_ good on me!" She left the ornament/weapon in her mother's care, bouncing up and holding her fists to her face. "I gotta call _Ino_! She'll be so jealous!" She snickered. "Oh! Shino-kun, didn't you have something else to give my parents?" She asked, her attention shifting so fast, Shino could hardly keep up. The Aburame pulled a small envelope from his hip pouch, handing it over to the kunoichi.

Sakura turned back toward her mother, blushing madly before whispering. "Knowing him, it's probably a nice thank you note," she smiled coyly. Then, her expression changed into one of sheer mischeif. "I'll only be a moment," she winked at the bug-ninja, before bounding off to taunt her best friend. "She's missing out on so much! Humph! She _really_ should've come to school today..."

Sakura's father took the envelope, peeling it open as Shino watched, intently glued to his spot in the hall.

"Aburame-san!" Mr. Haruno's eyes widened. "Is this what I think it is?!" Mrs. Haruno snatched the note away, her thirsty eyes soaking up the words so carefully written.

She inhaled a long, deep breath. "You mean..."

"Hai, honorable Haruno-san," Shino grinned.

Mr. Haruno stole a quick glance in his daughter's direction, as she cackled and hissed into the phone. "She's not easy to be around, is she, Aburame-san?" His wife elbowed him in the ribs. Despite that, he continued. "Are you positive you can handle her?" He rubbed his side.

Shino blushed beneath his collar, but didn't try so hard to hide it this time. "Absolutely," he answered, and her father arched an eyebrow.

"Even after today?" The man asked.

Shino didn't hesitate, didn't even have to think about it. "_Especially_ after today," he said. And with that, he bowed to her parents just as the cherry blossom came bouncing back.

"Well," she said, casting her eyes toward the ceiling. "I guess I should say goodnight now..."

Mr. Haruno had to pry his wife away from them then, dragging her busy little body into the kitchen. When they were alone, Sakura wrapped her arms around Shino's neck, pulling herself closer.

She giggled. "Arigatou, Shino-kun."

"You're welcome," he whispered, slipping her a kiss, and the secret promise of a bright, bright future...

**End**


End file.
